This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to forming coatings for structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, watches, and other devices may contain structures that use coatings. For example, electronic devices may have displays that include layers of material for forming pixel arrays and touch sensors. In some devices, a housing structure such as a housing wall may be covered with a layer of glass. Coatings may be formed on displays, housing walls, and other layers of material in electronic devices.